


Anything For You

by Ashirya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashirya/pseuds/Ashirya
Summary: A few days after arriving at Angela's home in Gibraltar, Angela is feeling a bit down about her situation. Hana makes dinner and prepares a special surprise for her girlfriend. Takes place between chapters 5 and 6 of my ongoing fic "With Her Angel's Wings".





	Anything For You

“Angela, where do you think you’re going?” Hana said seriously from behind the older woman.

The doctor paused mid-step, caught red-handed. Holding a now empty bowl of what once held dried fruit, her mission to wash it out and put it away had apparently been detected by her ever-present guardian.

The blonde turned her head to face her accuser, intent on giving her a smile and an excuse, but instead winced in pain, the injuries to her head making their presence known at the least timely moment. Angela dropped the plastic bowl, pain spiking through her skull, down her spine, all the way through to her damaged leg. Hissing in pain, she squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her uninjured arm around herself.

After a few short moments, the pain eased. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, and looked right into the bright brown orbs of her Hana. She was now right in front of the older woman, her face holding an open expression of pure concern, a stark contrast to the somewhat somber face she held a moment ago. The gamers little hands were holding onto to Angela’s shoulders, gently but firmly bracing the taller woman.

“Angie? Are you okay?”

The doctor slowly nodded, her responses slowed by the fading aches in her body. “Yes… yes I am fine, Hana.”

“You know you’re supposed to be resting…” the younger girl started, her words heavy with concern.

Angela didn’t respond, wanting to protest, but she was all too aware of the seriousness of her most recent brush with death. To her, however, what was worse than the broken bones, or the limited mobility, or the constant pain she had to endure, was the pained look of concern in Hana’s eyes. The blonde hated worrying her little bunny. She knew all too well how it felt when she sees her friends and loved ones get hurt, or nearly killed.

“Come on, now,” Hana said, releasing her hold on the taller woman. Angela swayed slightly but managed to keep her footing, and watched as Hana bent to retrieve the fallen fruit bowl. “I know this is hard for you, you’re usually so independent you must be going crazy.”

Angela stayed silent, keeping her eyes downcast as Hana rinsed out the bowl in the modest kitchen sink, plopped it onto the nearby drying rack, and then turned to face her, planting her small hands on her rather pronounced hips. The doctor might have laughed at the forced stern expression on the tiny gamer’s face if she wasn’t sure it would cause her ribs to ache fiercely again.

“Alright, doctor, back to the couch with you!” Hana scolded, gently turning Angela around, and carefully marched her back to the living room in her comfortable little house in Zürich.

It was still early October, and the weather had started too cool off for the approaching autumn. It was late evening, she could see the sun dipping toward the evening horizon through the windows facing the spacious backyard. The couple had only been here for a few days, although they seemed to Angela to be both painfully long, and wonderfully short. It was so rare for her to have such peace and quiet alone with her love, and while it was irritating to the extreme to be so dependant on anyone for most everything, she thought she could bear it so long as her little bunny was here.

Hana had once again proved to be the best at anything she wanted to do. This time, that meant taking care of her injured girlfriend. Angela couldn’t help but be amazed at how the gamer ran herself ragged, cleaning the house from it’s years of disuse, doing the shopping, organizing the groceries, doing all the cooking… all while making sure Angela was snuggled up in a blanket somewhere, as comfortable as she could be. If the doctor wanted a book to read, or a snack, or some water, Hana would jump up from her nearby seat and fetch it, always with a cheerful smile and a kiss for her love.

In all honesty, it left Angela feeling a little bit guilty. She felt sure that her Hana would probably rather spend time playing a game or running a stream, but she hadn’t touched her computer since she’d set it up in Angela’s office upstairs several days ago. The gamer hadn’t mentioned anything about missing tinkering with and tweaking the performance of her customized mech back in the workshop in the Gibraltar base, an activity the usually workaholic doctor had to pull her little girlfriend away from.

Letting herself be shepherded back onto her admittedly comfortable couch, Angela set herself down gingerly on it. After wrapping herself up in a blanket, she wistfully watched Hana turn and stride back to the laundry room, going back to folding the heaps of clothes that had finished drying. The blonde let out a small whine in the back of her throat, unhappy to not have Hana sitting right there next to her, but eventually consoled herself by flipping the TV to a sappy movie that she had always enjoyed. However, even that did not stop her mood slowly slip into gloominess.

What she did not notice in her sad state, was the subtle glances Hana would steal from across the house, through the doorways into the living room as the girl moved about doing chores. The gamer worked with an unhurried pace, folding and putting away the laundry, until it came to be time to start dinner preparations. She took one last peak at her injured lover through the doorway to the living room, and her heart sank at seeing the pitiful sight. Angela had slumped over on the couch, still wrapped up in the fluffy pink blanket Hana had brought with them from Gibraltar, staring rather blankly at the TV.

Slinking away without Angela stirring, Hana pulled out everything she needed to make a simple vegetable stew, one of the things that always seemed to lift her doctor’s mood. The gamer worried it wouldn’t be quite enough to lift her spirits. She set about cooking the onions and leeks in a saucepan while she chopped up the rest of her ingredients, carefully adding everything in at the right time along with the vegetable stock, until she was interrupted by a firm knock at the front door.

“I’ll get it!” she called out to Angela, hoping the blonde wasn’t going to be stubborn enough to get up again before bedtime. The gamer had been waiting all day for this, the shopping app on her phone indicated the package she had ordered would be delivered today.

Answering the door with a smile and a simple hello, to her surprise she found a tall plain-faced deliveryman, not the automated delivery bots she was more used to. Zürich really did have an old fashioned charm to it, right down to having mail still delivered by hand. She cheerfully signed for the decently sized box, just large enough to hold what she knew was inside. The delivery man handed it over after accepting her signature, bidding her a good day before turning from the front porch and heading back toward his hover truck. Hana was profoundly grateful the man didn’t seem to recognize her name or face, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with a fan right just then.

The gamer peeked toward the living room but there was no sign Angela had shifted from her position. Hana quickly rushed the box upstairs, setting it on Angela’s bed, before going back downstairs to make sure the stew wasn’t boiling over. After adding a few finishing touches, all that was left was to let it simmer for awhile before serving. With a small smile, she decided it was time to check on Angela once more.

The gamer found the blonde still lying on the couch, though she had kicked the blanket off her socked feet. Hana sat down next to Angela’s head, careful not to disturb her, just in case her angel had fallen asleep. Turns out that was unnecessary, Angela turned her bright blue eyes up at her as soon as she bent her knees to sit.

“Hey, cutie,” Hana probed, doing her best to brighten the gloomy look in the doctor’s expression. It never failed, Angela always blushed slightly when referred to that way, even after all this time together. The young pilot found it too cute to resist, and couldn’t help but run her fingers through Angela’s blonde hair, gently scratching at her scalp, careful to avoid the painful laceration just above the doctor’s ear.

Angela didn’t say a word, simply crawled toward the gamer a little until her head rested in Hana’s lap, eyes closed, enjoying the wonderful touch of Hana’s hand. She grasped weakly at the brunette’s leg, grasping a bunch of the material of the girl’s leggings in her hand, nuzzling her head closer into Hana’s lap. She didn’t see the warm smile on her bunny’s lips, she didn’t need to. The two stayed that way for a few comfortable minutes, one comforting the other.

“Are you hungry, Angie?” Hana asked softly, not wanting to spoil the closeness of the moment.

The doctor looked up at Hana’s smiling face overhead. She still was feeling a bit depressed at how this must be inconveniencing her little gamer, but didn’t want to make a fuss out of it.

“What did you make for tonight?” Angela thought she recognized the smell, but all the meds she was on for the pain were making things a bit fuzzy.

“Your favorite stew!” Hana smiled even brighter, cocking her head to one side as she kept rubbing her fingers along Angela’s scalp.

“You didn’t have to go to all that trouble, Hana…” Angela mumbled, looking away, breaking eye contact.

She felt the gamer shift under her slightly before answering, “It’s alright. Everytime I get hurt, you always go out of your way to do something nice for me.”

Hana was right as usual. Angela couldn’t help to think back to the times when Hana had been the one to get hurt, usually as a result of trying something reckless. And every time, Angela bent herself over backwards to make sure everything got taken care of properly during Hana’s recovery, even going as far as to have her favorite Korean snack foods delivered to their quarters in Gibraltar.

Her curiosity got the better of her, however. “Who was at the front door, earlier?”

Hana giggled, shifting her hand to rub the back of the blonde’s head. “Just a little present I ordered.”

“What does that mean?”

“Oh, nothing…” Hana trailed off, idling playing with Angela’s hair. “Let me up, Angie, and I’ll get you some stew.”

Again, not wanting to push Hana about anything, the doctor quickly relented. With difficulty, she pulled herself up to sit properly, so Hana could get up, but she kept ahold of Hana’s leg. Hana pulled the doctor’s hand off, but bent down to give her a peck on the lips before dashing off.

“I’ll bring you your food right after I change!”

“What…?”

The doctor was left wondering at it for a few minutes while she heard Hana shuffling around upstairs. She didn’t think too much of it until she heard Hana coming back downstairs, and instead of the soft patter of socked feet from earlier, there was an audible click of shoes on the stone tiles at the base of the staircase, and into the wood floored kitchen. The doctor perked up as she heard the gentle clatter of dishes being pulled out of their cabinets, and the overwhelming aroma of Hana’s delicious stew wafted in. Angela’s stomach growled in anticipation, but she completely forgot her hunger when she saw the image that rounded the corner.

There Hana stood, not in the comfortable sweater and leggings from earlier, but dressed in something Angela could never have predicted. Her legs were sheathed in white stockings, a pair of strappy black heels adorned her feet. Her modest black dress, with white frills on the hem, and more on the low neckline, was fitted to Hana’s body perfectly, showcasing her trim waist, and a modest amount of bosom. The puffy sleeves and frilly white apron, along with the white headband and satin choker, completed the traditional french maid look, and the sight was so unexpected, Angela stared open mouthed, completely dumbfounded.

Hana was carrying a small tray table in front of her, with only one bowl on it, along with a glass of juice and a small bread roll. She slowly swayed her way toward the couch, with the most mischievous smirk on her lips, and a certain gleam in her eyes. Right as the maid outfit wearing Hana bent over to set the tray down, Angela finally managed to tear her eyes away from the overly cute sight before her, and clear her throat.

“Hana, what is this?”

“Why, Mistress, it’s your favorite vegetable stew!” Hana said sweetly, curtsying deeply, hands spreading her skirts wide.

“You know that’s not what I mean!” Angela said, gesturing at Hana’s stereotypical maid outfit.

“What, this?” Hana said, twirling around to show off her outfit. “Don’t you think it’s adorable?”

Angela caught herself staring at the little gamer again, and forced herself to snap out of it, “Well, of course you are very cute, liebling, but I still don’t understand why…”

The doctor was quickly cut off by Hana placing a finger over her lips. The younger woman smiled, not a mischievous smile, but a warm, pure smile that she only used around the medical wizard.

“Because I thought the lady of the house might enjoy having a cute maid taking care of her for a little while.”

“But…” Angela tried to protest.

“But nothing, my love.” Hana sat down next to Angela, smoothing out her skirts. She pulled the tray table closer, and retrieved the bowl of stew, apparently moving to feed the doctor each spoonful herself.

“Hana, I think I can manage to feed myself…”

“Don’t be silly, it’s a maid’s job to care for her mistress!”

“But…”

“No buts! Now, please, your food is getting cold.”

Hana held out a spoonful of the delicious looking vegetable stew. Angela surrendered to the inevitable, and opened her mouth, allowing Hana to place the amazingly tasty food directly in her mouth. And like this, Angela allowed herself to be fed until she had consumed everything in the bowl, with Hana delicately wiping her chin with a napkin when she didn’t quite get it all in her mouth.

Needless to say, Angela felt profoundly ridiculous, being literally spoonfed by her girlfriend who was dressed up and playing the part of her personal maid. It didn’t help that Angela would catch a good peek down the girl’s dress every time she leaned in with another spoonful. Although her body was still greatly weakened by her ordeal, the drugs did a fairly good job of dulling the pain, and she couldn’t help but be distracted by Hana’s bare collarbones and exposed bosom.

Once the ordeal was over, Hana placed the dishes back on the tray, handing the doctor the glass with the remaining juice. The gamer stood up, ready to take everything back to the kitchen to clean it, but after taking only one step, turned back around.

“I almost forgot to give you desert!”

She bent down to the still seated Angela, planting a kiss right on her lips, gentle, and loving. Angela eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the closeness of the contact. Angela felt hands reach up to gently cup her cheeks as Hana teased her tips open with her tongue, gently exploring inside the blonde’s mouth, a little deeper with each kiss. 

It seemed to last forever, everything melted away from Angela’s world except for the love she felt in that kiss. There was no more pain, no more worry, no more feeling silly or useless or broken. Only the wonderful feeling of the girl she loved, the delicious taste of her lips, the feeling of warmth. Hana slowed down slightly, stroking her thumbs on Angela’s cheeks in rhythm with their kisses, until she finally pulled away with one last kiss on the doctor’s forehead.

Smiling again that pure, lovely smile, Hana stepped back, and went about her task of cleaning up. The older woman merely sat on her couch, still feeling the residual glow from Hana’s passionate kiss. It seemed only mere moments of clattering of dishes in the kitchen before Hana returned, hips gently swaying as she daintily stepped in her heeled shoes. Somehow Hana managed to look both unbelievable cute, and also highly attractive, all at the same time. Again sitting next to the doctor, Hana settled her skirts about her.

“Would Mistress like a foot rub?” The girl asked.

“No, Hana, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Angela began, but the pouting look on her face convinced Angela to play along with her little bunny’s game. “But my shoulders are feeling pretty tense, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“As you wish, Mistress,” Hana murmured, taking up position on her knees behind the doctor, hands gently squeezing the muscles in her neck and shoulders, slowly and carefully working out the tension in them. “Perhaps my lady would like to watch a movie tonight?”

Angela shrugged her shoulders slightly. She was more interested in just being with Hana at the moment. “Hana, you know, you don’t have to go to these lengths for me…”

“Are you saying you don’t like what I’m doing?” The hands on the doctor’s shoulders didn’t stop, Hana’s voice was sanguine.

“No, I am very grateful for what you have done,” Angela turned around on the couch to face her love directly. “But I am beginning to feel a little guilty with all the attention you’re lavishing on me, without taking time for yourself.”

Dropping the demure maid act, Hana took Angela’s hands in her own, smiling sweetly. “Angie, I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do. I’m taking care of you because I love you! And because I want to take care of you.” The genuine sincerity in her sweet voice smoothed away Angela’s concerns, and caused a lump of emotion in the back of her throat.

“Oh, Hana,” the blonde whispered, falling forward into Hana’s arms, clutching at the fabric of Hana’s sleeves. Hana fell back onto the arm of the couch, her arms encircling the older woman as she lay on top of her, the blonde’s face nuzzling into her chest.

“Thank you, Hana…” Angela whispered into the girl’s chest.

“You’re welcome,” Hana answered.

They stayed like this for several minutes, Angela content to merely listen to the strong beat of Hana’s heart. The gamer’s small hands stroked up and down the blonde’s back comfortingly. Before she knew it, a combination of the painkillers and Hana’s presence soothed her to sleepiness, her breathing slowed, and her eyelids began to feel heavy.

“The maid outfit was a bit much…” the sleepy blonde murmured, nuzzling into Hana’s chest.

Hana giggled softly. “Maybe, but you can’t deny that it is really cute.”

Angela yawned, her eyes sliding shut. “Yes, too cute to resist…”

Another minute passed in soft silence, punctuated only by the deepening breaths of the blonde woman, before she stirred again.

“Can we stay like this for a little while, liebe?”

“For as long as you want, my love.” Hana whispered, pulling the hair tie out of Angela’s hair, letting it fall loosely down her back, gently brushing the blonde locks off the doctor’s forehead.

“Tomorrow, can I have more of that stew?”

“Anything for you, angel.”

With those words in her ears, Angela slipped into some desperately needed sleep, held safely in the arms of the one she trusted most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am back, hopefully this time to stay. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little short I wrote to get back into the groove, before I delved back into "Wings" once again.
> 
> I would also like to take the opportunity to invite you to a new little discord server I created, mostly dedicated to Hanamercy content, but not strictly so. It's very small, but if you would like to come say hello to me, or help us grow into a larger community, please come on by and be part of a great little group of excellent people.
> 
> https://discord.gg/j3hpdvF
> 
> Please come on down and say hello.


End file.
